pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/N RA Bsurge
So it can blind, spread cracked armour and do a little damage, as well as heal itself and spam FF/PS. Bsurge makes up for lack of stances? comment/rate.GOGO — LukeJohnson 20:48, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :energy is still meh with aura & attune--Goldenstar 20:49, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::lol no it isn't. — LukeJohnson 20:57, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::Aura gives you 1 energy. It is in no means significant and you definately can't spam FF and such. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 20:57, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well as you're also spamming blind and such... and as its only down for ra, you'd mainly be ffing daze/blind/cripple/DW. Not Poison/bleeding. which you do have enough energy for — LukeJohnson 21:02, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually even better. As most people on pvx are bad, test it then comment. It takes 2 seconds to make a character with this. — LukeJohnson 21:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) this is dumb. foul feast plague sending is terrible lol. go rip and enfeeble, and bring shock arrow instead of cracked armor. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 22:02, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :shock arrow really isn't necessary, energy is fine on this--Goldenstar 22:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::I bring lorb when I play this in TA. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 23:15, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::dhsot.2 seconds is generally bad — LukeJohnson 23:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::not really. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 23:21, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::against a ranger it generally is. — LukeJohnson 23:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Blind the ranger, cast lorb on 40/40 set--Goldenstar 19:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Brandnew. RA is full of 3 physicals :( And screws up guardian breakpoints etc does lil weakness — LukeJohnson 12:05, 7 March 2009 (UTC) should bring glyph of restoration for better healing in the optional. keeping blind and weakness on everyone is a good enough role already. :lol don't suck — LukeJohnson 16:57, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::I thought that wat pretty hilarious coming from you. ^_^ Brandnew. 16:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::and you had to actually say it? :S was it not obvious? — LukeJohnson 17:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the comedy is you're calling someone bad and he thinks you're bad. ~ Big sysop 17:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::oh shit. really?... — LukeJohnson 17:31, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't really know what you are doing with these statements Luke. It almost seems like you are trying to burn someone or be sarcastic/funny, but you kind of just end up sounding retarded. Misery Says Moo 17:33, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::^That and you take yourself a little too seriously. Aren't you like 11 or something? ~ Big sysop 17:36, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::no. im a 10 year old girl. — LukeJohnson 17:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Bad at e-sarcasm too.. Ah oh well, hf with whatever else you do on this site. /wave ~ Big sysop 18:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Wtf is with the 4 universality? It counters like most fo the ra builds and has self-healing and emanagement liek crazy and provides damage pressure. 5-5-? it — LukeJohnson 19:46, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :why the fuck do you even care, really?:/ Brandnew. 19:48, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::wow, rdcls. --'-Chaos-' 19:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I 4ed it in universality to spread annoyance and hate over the wiki. as you see my plan worked out perfectly. ::: ... okay seriously: :::i 4ed it because it falls down, explodes and burns if the attunement gets stripped. even though aura of restoration is a great cover enchantment, rip and rend are still two meta skills and own this build in the face. completely depending on attunements is always a lack in universality imo, but maybe thats just me. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 19:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) why not replace Enfeeble with Enervating Charge? more dmg same effect and same energy cost for Attunement. Gasp10 12:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I cried Build:E/W Arena Bsurge feels ignored.--Relyk 02:03, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Make a generic E/any one, with both warrior and necro variants19px NeoBro 14:58, 11 April 2009 (UTC) "Good support but not very good damage and Blinding Flash can still be utilised well on a normal air ele bar with a different elite. Such as Mind Shock, Invoke or Dual Attune." People use these in RA? Exo Oo 10:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :...yes. Blinding surge is lol in RA.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 13:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Bsurge ownzzzz FrostytheAdmin 14:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Bullshit Arenas? Thats what i thought it was when i read it,name change might be an idea :Then you haven't been playing GW long enough. 22:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::O rly? im pretty sure its an uncommon abbreviation as no other blinding surge build is named BS i think B Surge is the accepted abbreviation,as searching BS leads to a disambiguation page. I Am Epic 12:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::errr. BS = BLIND SURGE. it means nowt else in gw Exo Oo 13:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I never hear it getting called BS really, just bsurge. Reunion 14:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :well wiki states BS as b surge,balths spirit and banishing strike. I Am Epic 14:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::WIKI IS FULL OF DUMB SHITS JUST LIKE PVX! But Bsurge is called Bsurge. Misery Says Moo 15:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::it's bsurge, stfu 15:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::^WRONG! It's BSurge. lrn2read and lr2grammar. Luke you have experiance in grammarwarz with KJ :D[[User:Saomachuen|'Saomachuen']] 10:35, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sweet merciful Jesus, I hope that is not what Wafflez meant. Misery Says Moo 12:26, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I think you are guys are meant to be talking about SBurge, oh wait. FrostytheAdmin 12:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Rend enchantments > Rip I usually prefer Rend enchantments... with an ele in the opposing team you can only rip aura of restoration all the time over and over again if your foe isnt as dumb as a cockroah, which is rather pointless. sure 2 sec cast time is a hard one, but then at again at least you get the attunement. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 18:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :no, rend may be more viable in place like HA to remove prots and keep channeling and hb down, but in RA you shouldn't be wasting enchant removal on an ele, you should be ripping off guardian's so your melee lols at the monk or veil so your hexers lol at the other team. rend's lower recharge therefor makes it more viable at doing the aforementioned jobs[[User:WaffleZ LOL|'~WaffleZ']] [[User Talk:WaffleZ LOL|'LOL']]( ) 06:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I prefer taking Strip Enchantment from blood line over rip/rend/etc.. I invest enough points to meet and exceed by +1 the requirement for stripping 2 enchantments for a nice deep removal each time it's needed. It can also steal EDA's mojo, other enchantfags, etc.. --BlazingBurdy 23:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :What spec is that? Sounds like you have to sacrifice Curses altogther or have a crappy spec Enfeeble. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 23:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::You don't need much investment in curses for enfeeble; at ZERO curse points it's duration covers the recharge. You can essentially invest all points into blood to reach the breakpoint for two enchant strips. gg. --BlazingBurdy 15:21, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure that's great if you just want to keep it on one person. So what do you do if they 2 frontliners? Breakpoint for 2 enchantments removed from Strip is 8 and the spec on the bar for Curses is 6 so I don't know what you're on aobut when you says "''You can essentially invest all points into blood to reach the breakpoint"Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 19:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Why the curses? Enfeeble costs one less energy than enervating charge with air attune up but it does a considerable amount of damage. Very poor choice if you ask me. And rip enchant doesnt really need any points into curses. Judge Omega 12:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Cast time. And Enfeeble is stronger Exo Oo 19:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Cast time, recharge, energy cost in case attune gets stripped, there are many reasons why its better. Drahgal Meir 18:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Bsurge needs nerf Should shorten the blind duration slightly. Too annoying in Arenas where you can keep 2 physicals perpetually blinded and I'm sure in HA and GvG the skill wouldn't take too much of a hit. Not sure about aoe effect. Strong in Arenas but would be weak in GvG without it. --Pinkeyflower 13:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Bring blind sets and runes. --''Chaos? -- 17:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course, I bring blind sets and runes but none the less blind is almost permanent. Also, hammers and daggers negate -20% blind. Maybe a change in propensity to miss for blind? --Pinkeyflower 09:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::What? Anyway, everyone agrees that BSurge is dumb, I'm just presenting solutions to the problems, because that's all we can do. It's not like Devs come here to read what we think of bsurge --''Chaos?'' -- 09:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it's the condition itself that's the problem. if all skills had a long recharge it would be pointless to bring --Exo Oo 18:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::conditions are fairly easy to remove/reduce, its just a problem when they can be reapplied every 4 seconds. Gringo 19:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know. I'm just saying it wouldn't be so OP if blind was only like 50% miss chance or something --Exo Oo 10:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If anyone was confused with "also, hammers and daggers negate -20% blind", I meant that since you don't have a shield you lose some of the blind shortening effect, not that hammers and daggers shorten blind duration. Also, I wasn't having a go at you Chaos. The problem is that blind is a condition. Therefore, it is easy to remove and so is compensated by making skills that inflict blind have shorter recharges. --Pinkeyflower 12:11, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It requires a little more for me to get offended by anyone :> --''Chaos?'' -- 12:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::B.Surge has ridiculous recharge and cast time, and with a 40/40 set plus inconsistent usage makes it nearly impossible to counter. Good players don't spam it on recharge, so the window of disabling them is very small for it's ease of application. It dumbs down games, and I literally see a B.Surge in just about > 50% of my match ups. I see them at least once per 10-15 wins guaranteed because they effectively shut down 5/10 professions near-permanently. I don't care if physicals are strong, either. I'd rather Anet weaken both melee and anti melee proportionally to level things out and reduce the stress than sit there pulling my hair because I can't do shit for about 90% of the match. Monks have very little energy pools, and their condition removals suck dick. I'm for B.Surge being changed to 1 second cast time and at least 6 second recharge to balance it out. Otherwise, they'll keep 1-1-1-1-1-face-rolling to victory almost every time. --BlazingBurdy 03:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::how many professions total are there in this game you play? Gringo 03:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Call for draw/pnh on spikes, or get your ranger to dshot it. Stop suq and l2p--TahiriVeila 04:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll stop suq when you stop facerolling/supporting bad play 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1. --BlazingBurdy 06:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Don't make promises you can't keep. You're also being dumb when none of these persons are defending BSurge, they're just presenting solutions to you, so I have no fucking idea who you're arguing with. --''Chaos?'' -- 07:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The thing is that in RA you're not really going to call spikes unless you sync it and lots of rangers in RA spam rupts or don't use them. The proposed change to Bsurge by Blazing would make it worse than Blinding Flash. You can argue that Bsurge does some damage and costs 5 less energy but I'm not sure about it. --Pinkeyflower 10:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Remove AoE, increase recharge to 6s, cast time to 1s, and buff damage. Problem solved. --BlazingBurdy 08:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Allow sight beyond sight to be cast on allies--GWPirate 10:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::or atleast change the attribute line so melee classes can use it--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 11:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure what you're talking about but Sight Beyond Sight is already in Spawning Power so scaling would have to be changed not attribute line. If you're talking about BSurge, what melee uses BSurge? --Pinkeyflower 5:01, April 08, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Assassin signet spikers motherfucker! /joke.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 05:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) p.s. with the blood magic update, using Strip enchantment (for the 2 enchantments removable) + Blood of the Aggressor (for weakness on attackers). Even though enfeeble is good for casters, it still could be a good variant.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 05:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Meta How is this not meta yet? every single ele is running it.--Bio. 22:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well, BSurge is meta, but this build isn't. --''Chaos?'' -- 07:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's hard to say whether or not this is meta, because it's RA only. Half the people just fill their bar with 8 random skills so there is not really a 'meta'. You should usually just run what counters best what is being ran today. --Brandnew 10:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::BSurge needs to die already. It's incredibly easy to use compared to how annoying it is to counter. --BlazingBurdy 22:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe if you're bad, then yes. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::You know you BSurge all the time in every arena. Thus, your arguement is invalid. --BlazingBurdy 00:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Burdy, just stop trolling right now. Yeah, Bsurge is fairly OP in RA. Too bad the game doesn't get balanced around it, and we can't do anything to change it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:33, 10 May 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't expect the game to be balanced around BSurge, I expect BSurge to be balanced around the game. If they tweaked BSurge and BFlash to 6 recharge and 1 second cast time, there wouldn't be so much facerolling going on in all of the arenas right now. --BlazingBurdy 02:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::they dont balance the game around 4v4, they balance it around 8v8, where bsurge is balanced, which is what toraen meant. Gringo 02:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Balancing 8v8 and not the rest of the PvP formats in the game is just poor management, tbh. BSurge needs to die. --BlazingBurdy 23:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :They balance 8v8 because it's the only format that matters, now shut the fuck up already. -Auron 23:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Get under a bridge you fucking troll. --BlazingBurdy 00:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::aurons pretty much right. id be quiet now. just because you suck at gvg or have never played one doesn't mean that skills should be nerfed because of abuse in RA. gvg and ha are really the only pvp formats that matter --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::GvG/HA = rupt bots, monk bots, resigning for champ points, NOPs, DEAD. GVG/HA = srs bsns, huh... --BlazingBurdy 00:46, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::hmm its news to me if there arent any more monk bots or ranger bots in RA. honestly no one gives a shit about RA. congrats you can get you glad title!!!! --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I meant what I said. Come back in 3 days and leave your stupid at the door. -Auron 01:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Most of monks use draw nowadays so its pretty easy to keep your fronliner(s) clean from blind. If you think bsurge is a real problem in RA, don't use melee then (there is a reason why i usually play vor). P.S. Always use clarity and -20%blind shield, they'll help. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«']] 01:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) IN YOUR FACE LAMESURGE! /dance --BlazingBurdy 05:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Still meta? Is this still meta after the nerf and the shift in the monk meta, as well as the new prevalence of mesmers in ra following the mesmer buff? I still see it around but not that often. 21:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :You must not be playing melee at all in RA. Otherwise, you'd notice them seeing alot of play! They're a dime a dozen because RA is heavy with strong, vicious meleers, and BSsurge is the quickest and easiest way to try and counter them. One skill that shuts down the biggest damage source half of all the professions in GW is pretty hard to let pass you by. Albeit it's a brainless build, its results are usually pretty decent. In summary: Yes, still meta. --BlazingBurdy 08:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: If you're melee not running Antidote Signet+Distracting Shot or Sight Beyond Sight, then a good bsurge will make you useless for 80% of the RA match. Yes it is meta, and it will be for a loooooooong time Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 10:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "If you're melee not running Antidote Signet+Distracting Shot"... wats the meaning f this?? if they are running dshot, it aint melee... if ur dagger/axe/hammer/sword/scythe has the astonishing hability to dshot, i want that already... but this doesnt surprise me, coming from a warrior with overbearing smash and dshot... 18:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC)enormous, not fully grasping wat was said in the above copy pasted sequence... playing as a mellee class...... playing as a mellee class just go necro secondary and bring plague touch... :there is a cock crowing out of my eye --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 12:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) This a joke? why the phock is this page in espanglish someone tired of being pwnd by this or wut :Someone's behind in the times... Try reading the site notice, maybe. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][http://www.gwpvx.com/User:Jaigoda ' moved to gwpvx'].'.'.'.'.'.' - 04:39, November 30 2010 (UTC)